


Grandson for Birthday

by Paucibet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCat Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet
Summary: Eliza gets more guests than just her two daughters for the family dinner this year.SuperSummer2020 prompt: An introduction to the family.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122
Collections: SuperCat Christmas in July 2020





	Grandson for Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alatyosi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alatyosi/gifts).



Lazing on the lounger by the pool, Kara was enjoying the sun as it beamed down in the middle of a hot summer Saturday while Carter and Cat were hiding in the shade, their skin too sensitive to be exposed to that much UV rays despite their factor 50 protection sun cream. On some occasions they envied Kara, but mostly they just enjoyed seeing Kara melt into the lounger and soak up the sun. 

"When is the dinner?" Carter glanced at his watch, feeling nervous. 

Cat reached out and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a side hug. "It's still at 6, Carter. That won't change no matter how many times you ask, sweety."

He looked up, his eyes squinting as his incredibly sharp 6 year old mind mulled over this information. After a moment he nodded after a moment before standing up and touching Cat's shoulder. His eyes became full of mischief as he gave his mom a toothy smile. "You're it!" He laughed as he ran towards the pool - little legs and bare feet pattering across the tile - and jumped in, holding his nose as he did. He surfaced shortly after with a loud gasp and swam for the pool noodle that was floating nearby, propping himself on it. 

Cat scrambled to her feet laughing as she dashed after him, tapping Kara's leg as she passed her. "Momma's it," she said and flashed Kara a wide grin before she tucked herself into the inflatable float that was bumping gently up against the poolside wall, it was colourful and blue and shaped like a cartoon dragon. Cat had  _ claimed _ it was for Carter and that it was complete coincidence it happened to be Lapras, her favourite pokemon. 

Kara sat up, her relaxed smile stretching into a happy grin, a gentle chuckle tumbling from her lips when she looked at the pool, finding both of her favourite people grinning at her. "Ok, you two, momma's coming!" 

Carter yelled in excitement as Kara stood up and took a running jump just to comically cannonball into the water making a huge splash that had Carter whooping excitedly. She swam towards him and lifted him on her shoulders. "Got you!" 

As everyone went inside Cat handed Carter a towel, “let us know if you need help, ok.” 

He nodded and walked off towards the bathroom with the towel over his head.v Up until a few weeks ago, he was fine just having Cat wash him but lately he wanted to do it by himself which left Cat feeling extremely proud yet bittersweet as she felt he was growing up way too fast. 

Cat watched him disappear around the corner thinking how he’s going to start school soon. First grade. She sighed as she got reminded again, he was growing up. Shaking her head she turned around, seeking comfort in Kara’s arms. "You're going to tell me if he's drowning, right?" 

Kissing Cat's head, Kara wrapped her arms around her as she let out soft laughter. "Of course I will. I always keep an eye on him." She said with another kiss, holding her just a little tighter until she felt Cat relax against her. Kara knew Cat hadn’t been taking Carter’s sudden independence too well. 

Every time he decided to do something without Cat’s or Kara’s help, Cat felt dread as she thought of all the ways that something could go wrong. Thankfully she found a grounding point in Kara who knew just what to say to ease her worries, the fact she could keep an eye on him was just an added bonus. 

Smiling, Cat leaned back giving Kara a grin before leaning in and pressing their lips together. 

Kara pulled away way too soon for Cat’s liking but as Kara’s eyes focused just over her shoulder she knew why. 

“Carter!” Kara yelled.

A muffled yell came back. “How do you know?!”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I just do, stop trying to use mom’s shampoo. You have your own one lower down.” 

Cat shook her head. “We need to move that lower, he keeps going for it.” 

Once again Carter’s small voice came through. “But I want to smell pretty too!”

Cat sputtered, covering her mouth to muffle her laughter as she listened to the exchange between her two favourite people. 

“You’ll smell pretty with yours too, Carter!”

“But mom smells the prettiest!”

Cat gave Kara a quick peck on her lips before she pushed away and headed towards the bathroom with Kara in tow. “I’m coming, Carter.”

Kara waited outside the door letting Cat move the shampoo lower for Carter to use it safely. Once Cat was back they headed to the kitchen, Cat holding Kara’s hand as she led them there. "Thank you for keeping an eye on him.” Cat paused and turned, looking Kara directly into her eyes, “I know I don't have to say it but I really do appreciate it." She smiled as Kara cheeks coloured before she leaned in and kissed her. She lingered there for a moment, loving the softness of Kara’s lips before she pulled back still smiling. "Anyway, is it just Eliza and Alex we’re meeting, there’s no one else I need to prepare for, is there?"

Kara shivered as goosebumps spread over her body from the kiss, tempted to ignore Cat’s question and linger in that pleasant buzz a little more. Clearing her throat she thought for a moment before replying. "Yeah, just them, Alex did ask if she can bring Vasquez but I thought it might be a bit too much for Carter.”

Cat smiled as she melted against Kara again. She might have fallen in love just a little bit more with this thoughtful woman as she continued to speak softly into Cat’s hair. 

“I didn’t want him to get overwhelmed with meeting new people. Plus Alex and Eliza are both in science fields so once he gets comfortable he’ll probably talk their ears off." 

Cat relaxed against Kara just wanting to stay there forever as Kara was lazily dragging her fingers in familiar patterns against her back. “You thought of everything didn’t you?” Pulling back she went around the counter and got herself a glass of water. 

“Anything I need to be careful of with your family? Sensitive topics to avoid?” She really didn’t want to mess this up, she wanted to make a good first impression, especially with how skewed perceptions of her they might have due to her public persona. 

Noticing Cat's furrowed brow, Kara tapped the counter in front of Cat to get her attention. "I love you, and I love Carter and nothing - and I really mean nothing - can change that, OK?." Kara paused until the little wrinkle of worry above Cat’s brow smoothed. “We did touch on this a bit already but just for safety, avoid asking anything about my foster dad.”

Nodding, Cat smiled at Kara. "Duly noted, thank you, darling." It amazed her just how safe Kara made her feel. Her words always reassured her and no matter what, Cat knew Kara had her back. 

Picking up Cat’s hand, Kara gave her a gentle kiss. "They're just putting a name and a face to all the stories I've told them."

Cat sighed looking down at the counter. "What if their opinion of me is already so solid that the-" 

Kara stood up and was at Cat’s side in a moment cutting her negative thoughts short. "Nuh-uh, no. No,” she cupped Cat’s face, her thumbs caressing Cat’s cheeks, “Cat, listen, they want me to be happy, ok. And who makes me happy?" 

Cat didn't want to look up but Kara's nudge shifted her gaze and now her stomach was full of butterflies as she stared into Kara's intense eyes and she couldn't help but let that happiness out with a smile. "Food." 

Kara rolled her eyes. "Ok, fair point but not what I meant."

Cat sighed feigning exasperation to cover up just how soft and jelly like her knees felt at the moment. "Fine fine. Carter." She paused leaning closer to Kara, her lips stretching into a smirk. "Me."

Standing up, Kara walked backwards towards the bathroom. “Carter’s done.” She added a cheesy wink at the end, knowing Cat would roll her eyes. 

As predicted, Cat did indeed roll her eyes before she lifted a brow. “Are you propositioning me, Miss Danvers?” Her hand placed against her chest in mocking shook. She rounded the counter and caught up to Kara, taking her hand and basically dragging her down the hallway. It was hard to find alone time with a 6 year old around but whenever they got a chance they made sure to indulge in every second of it.

After a quick joint shower - only to save the environment, of course - they were in their bedroom, picking out clothes.

Standing just in front of the mirror, Cat was holding up two different dresses, her eyes darting from one to the other as she worried on her lower lip, unable to decide which one to wear. “Which one?” 

Kara turned and smiled, walking over to Cat and pointing at the dress in Cat’s right hand. “This one.” She leaned in and kissed Cat’s forehead. “Any preferences on what I throw on?”

Cat thought for a moment. “I do like you in that blue shirt I got you last week. But it’s whatever you want to wear, darling.” She leaned in kissing her before she hung up the unpicked dress. She adjusted her bra before slipping the dress off the hanger. 

Kara’s tongue darted over her lower lip as she watched Cat step into the dress, pulling it up agonizingly slow. 

Swaying her hips, Cat could feel Kara’s eyes on her as she slowly pulled the dress past her hips and over her arms. She looked over her shoulder and without any words, Kara was behind her reaching for the zipper.

Kara dragged her fingers up Cat’s back along with the zipper wanting to take the dress off instead. Taking a deep breath, Kara fully closed the zip and kissed Cat’s shoulder. She was trying to be good but she wanted to touch Cat, feel her beneath her fingertips. Her hands glided over Cat’s hips while she marvelled at the image in the mirror. “You look so good in this.” Her fingers squeezing lightly on Cat’s hips as her own gave a gentle thrust against Cat’s backside.

Cat bit the inside of her cheek. She pushed her hips back against Kara, moaning as a shiver settled straight between her thighs. Her hands reached forward, finding a resting place against the glass surface. She looked up and she could see Kara staring at her with want. Her mind was clouded with lust and the last of her restraint and sense went out the window as Kara bit down on her neck. She was just about to ask Kara to bend her over the nearest piece of furniture and fuck her when a loud thud from another room startled them. 

Kara’s grip on Cat’s hips loosened as she scanned what the noise was and saw Carter in his room, looking back and forth as he stood in front of his wooden toy chest. After a moment, once she realised there was no danger she relaxed. “He must have let the top of his chest fall down.” She leaned her forehead against Cat’s shoulder as she giggled.

As much as Cat was irritated they got interrupted she was thankful for it. If they got distracted again, like they did in their shower earlier, they’d be late for the diner and showing up to the first family diner looking freshly and thoroughly fucked was probably not the most appropriate first impression. Shaking her head and getting her grip on her own desires, she turned around and pushed Kara back with a finger to her chest. “Ok, you need to put your shirt on and keep those wondering hands to yourself, I still need to do my makeup so once you’re done, could you check on Carter?” 

Nodding while making the saddest puppy eyes Kara turned to the wardrobe and pulled out the said shirt. She quickly pulled it on, tucking it into her jeans before heading off to check on her son. 

His room door was open and she paused at the entrance and watched the boy make a few final adjustments to his bowtie. 

Once happy, Carter nodded at himself. A movement got his attention and he turned to find Kara standing in his doorway. He smiled proudly, his tooth gap showing as he pointed at his bowtie. “I’m ready, momma.” 

Kara pushed off the doorframe, smiling as she walked over to him and ruffled his hair. “You look handsome.” 

Carter’s cheeks reddened. “But do I smell pretty?”

Kara leaned down and kissed his head. “You do, you smell pretty.” 

“Am I meeting my grandma and auntie today?” 

Kara nodded. “Yes, yes you are. Remember to say happy birthday to your grandma, ok.”

His eyes lit up and he ran to his desk. He came back with a paper in his hands. “I made a card.” He handed it to Kara. 

Kara smiled as he handed her the hand made card. The front said ‘Don’t trust atoms, they make up everything with a picture of an atom on it. That private tutor did a great job. She opened it and inside was a simple capital letter ‘happy birthday’ with his name signed at the bottom. 

“You remembered she’s a scientist, huh? Very creative, buddy. I love it. We’ll put it in her gift bag, ok.” Kara ruffled his hair again. 

They turned and were just about to walk out when Cat’s head came into their line of sight. 

With her hair on point and minimal makeup on, Cat was ready to go. Her shoes already on, she was holding her bag in one hand while holding Eliza’s gift bag in the other. “You look handsome, Carter.”

Kara’s lips stretched into a wide grin as she looked Cat up and down. 

Carter pulled on Kara’s hand, dragging her towards the door towards Cat. “Here, mom, I made a card.” 

Cat read over it as Carter held it up to her. She snickered at the pun. “That’s clever.” She lifted the gift bag and Carter dropped the card inside. 

“Everyone ready?” Cat looked pointedly at Kara who was just staring at her like she was awestruck.

Kara blinked a few times before forming an Oh face as she hurriedly dashed out the room and towards the entrance door to get her shoes. 

Pressing the bell, Kara squeezed Cat’s hand. “You’ll be fine, I promise.” She squeezed Carter's shoulder lightly. She was so excited to finally introduce these two amazing people to her mother and her sister. Finally she’d be able to talk about them without avoiding the names or anything that could be used to identify Cat.

The door opened and revealed Alex. "Hi!" her eyes darted around the trio in front of her as she took in who it was. “Hi, Kara.” Her smile dropped momentarily once she recognised just who Kara was holding hands with. Clearing her throat Alex stepped aside giving the guests enough space to enter. "Come on in." 

Kara gave both Grant's another light squeeze before she let them enter and stopped to hug Alex. "Be nice."

Alex squeezed Kara as much as she could, letting her frustration and worries be known. "Kara what the hell? That's so dangerous. Are you serious?" Alex pulled away her eyes wide with shock and disbelief. 

Kara pushed at the door, lightly too hard as it slammed loudly. She puffed her chest as if reading herself for an angry sparring session they had sometimes at the DEO when either of them had to release some steam. "Of course I am serious. Why would I bring her child if I were not?" 

There was a certain bite in Kara's tone Alex never heard before. "That is Cat fucking Grant, Kara. Cat Grant who is going to sell anything for a good story. What the fuck?” She paused as Kara’s eyes narrowed. She could see a faint flicker in them but it was enough for Alex to step back and lift her arms in defeat. “Ok, sorry. I just worry about you. I don’t want to see you hurt, Kara.” 

Kara’s eyes softened a little and Alex nodded towards the kitchen area. "You should probably go, I don’t know how mom will react." 

With wide eyes, Kara dashed for the kitchen, ready to fight for Cat’s honor once again but was pleasantly surprised to see Cat sitting on a bar stool watching as Eliza was pouring a glass of wine.

Eliza glanced over her shoulder, seeing KAra enter the room and excitedly greeted her. “Hi, Kara. So lovely of you to finally bring your girlfriend and her son." Eliza turned around and handed the glass of wine to Cat. 

Kara shook her head before motioning at Cat. "Ok introductions. This is Cat Grant, my partner." 

Even to Kara's surprise Cat stood up and offered her hand to Eliza and Alex. “Nice to meet you both. I’m sorry it took so long but I’m certain you understand the reasons behind it.” 

Once they were finished shaking their hands, Kara turned to Carter, "and this," she hoisted him up and propped him on her hip, "this is Carter."

Carter nodded looking at the two women he just met and shyly lifted his hand in a greeting. "Hi, I'm Carter." 

Eliza waved at him while Alex nodded. 

Carter looked around the adults, feeling some kind of tension in the air but was far too young to understand what was going on. “Momma, can I give the lady her gift now?” 

Eliza just blinked a few times as she realized that Carter’s attention was on Kara, her glass of wine looking rather inviting. She took a sip and let the sour liquid ease the shock. 

Alex on the other hand was having a hard time handling this on the inside. It already took a lot of mental effort for her not to interrogate Cat right there and then right in front of her child about her intentions with Kara, but now she just learned that this thing, whatever it was between Kara and Cat has been going on for quite some time if Carter is referring to Kara as momma. Her eyes were wide and she let out a silent scream as she turned around and poured herself a glass of wine, needing something in her hand and something to refocus on. 

She turned back around and looked straight at Kara, her arms crossed over her chest as she pointed at Carter. “Momma, huh?” in a high pitched voice as she tried her hardest not to just freak out.

Kara smiled nervously, her eyes darting from Alex to Eliza, gauging their reactions. She slowly nodded. “Yeah, he just really likes me.” 

Alex narrowed her eyes. Kara excelled at everything but lying. “How long have you two been together exactly?” Alex pointed accusingly between Kara and Cat as she tried to figure out the timeline of this thing, if Carter is calling her momma. 

Kara briefly looked at Cat before she looked back at Alex. “Remember that woman I was, sort of, dating about two or three years ago?” 

It made Alex choke on her wine. She blinked rapidly as she swallowed her wine. “Ex-excuse me? That was?” she pointed at Cat in disbelief. 

Kara nodded. “Yeah, so since then I guess.”

Opening her mouth before just closing it and taking another big mouthful while holding up her index finger, Alex was about to have a heart attack. “Ok, you’re telling me, you two, have been together for like three years without anybody knowing anything?” 

Kara nodded again. “Yes, I can keep a secret.” 

Alex snorted, her laughter shaking her whole body and she had to double over. She laughed for a few seconds before calming down and wiping her unshed tears. “That’s the biggest surprise of the evening.” Alex paused, thinking of what happened in the past few years and just how many speeches she had given to Kara about being low key and keeping low profile and distance. She looked pointedly at Kara, her eye twitching in irritation. “But what about all that talk about keeping it simple, keeping a low profile?”

Kara just shrugged awkwardly. “I don’t want something simple. I want someone powerful, and smart, and hot, and talented, and astonishing. I want Cat.”

Cat was just sitting there, trying her best not to show her gay.

“Really out of everyone you could choose from you pick Cat? Was this just to one up Clark? He gets the reporter, you get a queen of all reporters?” 

Cat lifted her hand making the Danvers sisters pause. “Hold up. I don’t appreciate how you are doubting Kara and our relationship but thank you for saying I’m better than Lane.” She smiled before motioning for the duo to continue. “Ok, continue.”

Kara snorted before looking at Alex. “Really, this has nothing to do with Clark, Alex. I just love Cat. And I wanted you to be a part of that, but if you are so against it, then I guess.” She shrugged feeling saddened at the thought Alex might not approve of Cat, or Carter. She wrapped her arms around Carter just slightly tighter but the boy responded by just resting his head against hers.

Eliza’s been watching Kara’s interactions with Cat and Carter since they arrived and every time Kara looked at Cat her eyes sparkled and she could see just how much the two people meant to her. What was boggling her mind was why hadn’t Kara brought them sooner. She shifted her weight to get everyone's attention before she spoke. “Don’t you think you should have brought them soone, Kara?” 

Kara furrowed her brows in frustration. “I wanted to but I,” she looked at Cat, “we wanted to be sure and then six months turned into a 12 and-” 

Alex held up her finger. “Wait, do you even use your apartment anymore?” 

Kara shook her head. “It’s my art studio, and I have stuff there.”

Alex swirled some wine around her mouth as she pondered how Kara living with Cat Grant could have been a secret for so long. “How did no media get wind of this?” 

Kara and Cat both gave Alex the obvious look. 

“Right, the - “ Alex made a gesture at Kara and then looked at Cat “ - and I guess anything has a price.” Shaking her head she took another sip of her wine. “What’s next, you’re going to tell me you are already married?” Alex was only half joking as she was ready for anything at this point.

Kara bumped Cat’s shoulder with her hip a dreamy smile gracing her lips. “She has to propose first.” 

“If you play your cards right.” Cat grinned as she thought of Kara dressed in white walking down the aisle, flowers in her hands. She shook her head and downed her wine. Eliza reached for the bottle but Cat covered her glass shaking her head. “No, no, thank you. Could I get just some water with ice, please?” 

Nodding Eliza looked at Alex. “Alex, if you would, glasses are behind you.” 

Alex rolled her eyes, turning and getting a fresh glass. She poured in the water before turning around and giving Cat a pretend disappointed look. “We don’t have ice. We have frozen animal shapes.” 

Cat blinked, not expecting this level of pettiness. Yes she was all but ready to take yelling, screaming and insults but not this passive aggressive behaviour. She nodded slowly. “O-ok, water with frozen animal shapes then.” It’s not like they don’t have those at home. 

“They’re unicorns, which are about as believable as this shit right here.” She pointed between Cat and Kara.

“Alexandra!” “Alex!” Both Kara and Eliza yelled in unison. More than the insult, they were upset with Alex for swearing in front of a child. The eari silence was interrupted with soft laughter. Everyone turned to Cat giggling to herself as she watched the Danvers women interact. 

Kara raised a brow feeling out of the loop as Cat's usual response to someone cursing in front of Carter was very much different.

Calming down, Cat looked up at Alex, her eyes serious yet still forgiving. "I'm surprised you held off this long, Miss Danvers. I expected a full on interrogation - from what your sister told me you are quite protective of her and tend to lose your head - as soon as I walked through the door. Well done for trying to be civil.” Her smile never faltered but the icy tone suggested Cat was anything but pleased with the situation. “Just don't ever curse in front of Carter ever again, understood? He's way too young." 

Alex lowered her head, feeling silly for losing control on her temper. This woman who weighed half as much as her was intimidating her. "I'm sorry." 

Cat nodded in appreciation. “I know you both must have your doubts about my intentions with Kara but I am more than happy to prove to you I am in this for as long as she’ll have me.”

“Forever.” Kara whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
